The Catcher in the Rye
El cazador oculto o El guardián entre el centenoSalinger, el guardián de los títulos que se bifurcan (The Catcher in the Rye) es una novela de J. D. Salinger. Al publicarse en 1951 (aunque Salinger ya lo había presentado en forma de serie durante los años 1945-1956), en los Estados Unidos, la novela provocó numerosas controversias por su lenguaje provocador y por retratar sin tapujos la sexualidad y la ansiedad adolescente. Es considerado por numerosos expertos como uno de los libros más importantes del siglo XX. Su protagonista, Holden Caulfield, se ha convertido en un icono de la rebeldía adolescente. Escrito en primera persona, El guardián entre el centeno relata las experiencias de Holden en la ciudad de Nueva York, después de ser expulsado de Pencey Prep, su escuela secundaria. Título El título del libro en inglés hace referencia a una reflexión que el protagonista realiza en el libro sobre la letra de un poema, que trata sobre un Catcher (alguien que agarra o sujeta) que evita que “los niños caigan en el precipicio”. La primera traducción al castellano de la obra, realizada en 1961http://www.sololiteratura.com/sor/sorrentrjcazador.htm por Compañía General Fabril Editora en la colección Anaquel de Buenos Aires, fue Titulada "El cazador oculto". Posteriormente una traducción española de 1978 tituló la obra como "El guardián entre el centeno". Ese título viene siendo criticado por escritores no españoles desde hace tiempo. Rodolfo Rabanal explico en 2001: De todas maneras, Salinger desautorizó cualquier otra traducción al castellano, con lo que el primer título, que fue la única versión en español durante décadas, nunca más pudo usarse.Salinger, el guardián de los títulos que se bifurcan Personajes del libro thumb|250px|right|Campo de centeno. El protagonista de la obra es Holden Caulfield. En la historia que nos cuenta, es un joven de 17 años, que mide seis pies y dos pulgadas, tiene el lado derecho de la cabeza lleno de canas y es muy delgado. Vive en New York. Es muy mal estudiante, le han echado de muchos colegios: Whooton, Elkton Hills, Princeton, entre otros; aparte de Pencey. Es un chico que tiene un vocabulario paupérrimo, a menudo dice ¡jo! Holden es el mentiroso más fantástico que puedan imaginarse, da nombres falsos como Jim Steele, Rudolph Schmidt. Él odia a los hipócritas, a los falsos, a los creídos y a las palabras cursis y cultas, pero sobre todo que la gente le mienta (cuando alguien dice que está listo, pero en realidad no lo está, por ejemplo). Es muy amable y carismático, sin embargo puede ser muy sarcástico, a menudo es irónico ("¡No estaba poco dormida!"). Es un manirroto horrible y malgasta mucho el dinero, cuando no lo pierde, se le olvida. Reconoce ser un cobarde, y cuando no esta de humor se pone a encender cerillas una detrás de otra. Aunque tiene prohibido fumar, fuma en exceso. Se le da muy bien el golf. Es virgen y no entiende el sexo. Es algo infantil, a veces hace payasadas. Quería mucho a su hermano Allie, cuando este murió, se enfadó tanto que de rabia intentó romper el cristal del automovil, pero se rompió la mano. Se pregunta a dónde van los patos cuando el agua del lago del Central Park esta helada. Familiares *D.B. es el hermano mayor de Holden, es escritor, autor por ejemplo de El Pececillo Secreto. Tiene mucho dinero y vive en Hollywood. Estuvo en el ejército durante cuatro años, incluso fue al desembarco de Normandía. *Allie es su otro hermano. Murió de leucemia cuando tenía sólo 13 años el 18 de julio de 1946. Tenía dos años menos que Holden. Era pelirrojo, muy inteligente y nunca se enfadaba. *Phoebe es su hermana. Tiene solo 10 años. Es muy guapa, muy inteligente (sólo saca sobresalientes), delgada y pelirroja. Le gusta mucho patinar y escribir. Es muy adulta para lo pequeña que es y de vez en cuando demasiado cariñosa, también es muy sensible. *El padre de Holden tiene mucho dinero, incluso tienen criada. Trabaja como abogado de empresa. *Su madre es muy nerviosa, y desde que murió Allie, está muy mal de salud. Holden tiene más familiares, a los que considera unos cretinos, como a su abuelo, que vive en Detroit, a sus tías (de las cuales afirma tienen como cincuenta) y a sus primos. Compañeros *Selma Thurmer es la hija del director de Pencey, es simpática y tiene una nariz larga y las uñas comidas y como sanguinolentas. *Ward Stradlater es el compañero de habitación de Holden en Pencey. Mide más o menos lo mismo que Holden, pero tiene unos hombros anchísimos y pesa el doble que él. Tiene una simpatía un poco falsa. Es un marrano en secreto: aunque parece limpio su maquinilla de afeitar esta asquerosa. Tiene un silbido muy molesto y esta enamorado de sí mismo. Sale muy a menudo con chicas. *Robert Ackley vive en la habitación de al lado de Holden en Pencey. Se cuela en la habitación de Holden unas ochenta veces al día. Es alto, mide seis pies y cuatro pulgadas, con los hombros un poco caídos. Tiene acne y se limpiaba las uñas a menudo, pero tiene los dientes negros y mohosos, al igual que las orejas. Odia a casi todo el mundo, sobre todo a Stradlater. Siempre coge las cosas más personales de los demás para fisgonearlas, y además luego no las deja donde estaban. A pesar de que sacaba a Holden de sus casillas en el fondo le daba un poco de pena. *Marsala, Ely, Leahy y Hoffman son compañeros de Holden en Pencey. *Herb Gale es el compañero de habitación de Ackley en Pencey. *Howie Coley es el mejor del equipo de baloncesto en Pencey. *Mal Brossard es un maniático del Bridge. Va a Pencey. *Freaderick Woodruff es a quien Holden vendió su maquina de escribir. *Ernerst Morrow es un estudiante en Pencey. A Holden no le cae nada bien. *Carl Luce, Holden le conoce en Whooton. Es 3 años mayor que él y le cae bien. Es muy inteligente y posee muchos conocimientos. Estudia en Columbia. Cuando Holden está en Whooton, Carl era su consejero de estudios. *Arthur Childs y Louis Gorman son amigos de Holden en Whooton. *Dick Slagle y Harris Macklin son sus compañeros de cuarto en Elkton Hills. *Gertrude Lavine solía ser pareja de Holden cuando iban al Museo de Historia Natural. *Richard Kinsella fue un compañero de Holden que siempre se iba por las nubes en comunicación oral. *James Castle, alumno de Elkton Hills. Murió al caer desde una ventana. Profesores *Spencer es el profesor de historia en Pencey, tiene unos setenta años. Vive con su mujer, aunque duermen en habitaciones separadas, en la Avenida Anthony Wayne. *Haas es el director de Elkton Hills. Es la persona más falsa que ha conocido Holden. *Aigletinger era la profesora de Holden que le llevaba al Museo de Historia Natural todos los sábados. *Antolini, profesor en Elkton Hills. Su mujer se llama Lillian. Aconseja a holden. Manoseó a Holden mientras dormia. *Thurmer. Es el director de Pencey. Es un hombre denominado por Holden como falso. *Zambesi. Es profesor de biología. *Hartzell. Es el profesor de lengua y literatura en Pencey. *Ed Banky, entrenador de baloncesto en Pencey. *Sr. Vinson es el profesor de expresion oral Amigos *Sally Hayes, es la chica con la que solía salir en New York. Estudiaba en Mary Woodruff. Se besaron en una cita para ir al teatro. *Jane, chica con la que Holden tuvo relaciones. *Faith Cavendish, vive en el Hotel Stanford Arms. Con ella Holden baila en Princeton. Es una bailarina de striptease. *Alice Holmborg, es la mejor amiga de Phoebe. Otros *Colegio McBurney, equipo de esgrima al que se enfrenta Pencey. *Ossenburger, alumno de Pencey que se hizo rico gracias a un negocio de funerarias. Tiene un Cadillac. *'Jane Gallagher', joven que salió con Stradlater. Holden la conoció en el verano. Tiene un doberman Pinscheer. Sus padres estaban divorciados. Es una chica rara, no muy guapa, pero que volvía loco a Holden. Leía mucho y le gustaba la poesía, hacía ballet porque tenía miedo de que le engordaran las piernas,y cuando jugaba a las damas las dejaba todas alineadas en la fila de atrás. *Buddy Singer, músico que tocó en el Salón Malva. *Bernice Crabs, Marty y Laverne, las tres chicas que conoce Holden en el Salón Malva. La primera es muy guapa y baila muy bien, las otras dos son feas y no bailan tan bien. Las tres eran muy amigas y estaba todo el rato alerta por si aparecía algún personaje famoso por el local donde estaban con Holden. *Ernie, es un negro enorme que toca el piano. Es un snob horroroso y se cree muy importante, aunque es muy bueno en el piano. *Howitz, taxista que lleva a Holden a "Ernie". Era una persona muy susceptible que tenia la cabeza redonda. No tenía paciencia, aunque no era mala persona. *William Simmons, salió con D.B. una temporada. Ahora sale con un oficial de la marina llamado Comandante Blop. *Maurice, ascensorista en Edmont, que convence a Holden de que contrate a una prostituta. *Sunny, prostituta que envía Maurice. Era algo joven, para ser prostituta, y con pelo medio rubio. *Monjas del café, eran muy agradables y simpáticas, daban clases de lengua y literatura. *George, estudiante en Andover. Conoce a Sally cuando acaba la obra de los Lunt que Holden la llevo a ver. *Al Pike, fue novio de Jane. Estudiaba en Choate. *Tina y Janine, chicas que cantaban en Wicker Bar. *Valencia, mujer que sustituyó a Tina y Janine en el Wicker Bar. *Curtis Weintraub, niño de la clase de Phoebe, que la empujó y le hizo una herida. *Phillis Margulis, niña que enseña a eructar a Phoebe. Durante la obra, los personajes apenas cambian. Holden sigue siendo el chico que es, pensando lo mismo, y teniendo el mismo carácter, no obstante, Holden puede que haya aprendido alguna cosa, como por ejemplo que no sabe lo que quiere ni lo que no quiere. Lo único que sabe es que quiere mucho a su hermana Phoebe y que le gustaría ser el guardián de los niños que juegan entre el centeno. Respecto a los demás ámbitos, no hay nada que comentar. Controversia Las razones principales por las que este libro fue criticado eran principalmente su lenguaje ofensivo y sus referencias a las drogas, el alcohol y la prostitución. Los críticos ven a Holden como un instigador de masas . Treinta años después de su publicación en 1951, El guardián entre el centeno era tanto el libro más prohibido, como el segundo más estudiado como lectura obligatoria en los institutos estadounidenses. En la década de 1990 fue el nº 13 en la lista de libros más leídos en su país según la Asociación de Bibliotecas Americanas y en el año 2005 se mantuvo entre los diez primeros. Valor como obra de Literatura Universal La razón por la cual esta obra sigue vigente es que logra permearnos en el mundo de una vida solitaria y extrema, la aventura de Holden Caulfield. Nos muestra una visión de la realidad de una persona que ha perdido la confianza y el agrado por las personas que le rodean y la sociedad en general. Hay velada ahí una crítica a la sociedad. La obra no es obscena, simplemente es fuerte por su contenido de crítica social. Por lo demás, no existen en la novela referencias hacia el asesinato o la disolución social. Es más: conviene no olvidar que el protagonista no es un desarraigado absoluto: el cariño hacia su hermana permanece y le hace incluso cambiar de conducta. De hecho, Holden es la figura de alguien desengañado por la vida, la cual acaba de conocer como adulto en forma de múltiples decepciones, pues se han corrompido aquellas cosas que más amaba (sus hermanos, su profesor, el disco, etc.). Sin embargo, es su hermana pequeña aquello por lo que aún merece la pena vivir, ya que todo le falla menos ella. En La Cultura Popular La obra ha influido incluso en la música actual. El cantante, guitarrista y compositor Billie Joe Armstrong, de la banda norteamericana Green Day, escribió la canción 'Who Wrote Holden Caulfield?' para su álbum Kerplunk! (1992) basándose en su percepción sobre Holden. Armstrong declaró: «Es una canción sobre olvidar lo que vas a decir. Sobre intentar motivarte a hacer algo porque tus mayores te dicen 'motívate a hacer algo'. Entonces te frustras y piensas que deberías hacerlo pero al final no haces nada. Y luego lo disfrutas». La séptima canción de Chinese Democracy, sexto álbum de Guns N' Roses, lleva el título del libro. La canción "Ze hakol bishbilej" ("Todo es para ti") de la banda israelí Kiveret se pregunta en un momento: "¿A dónde van los patos cuando el río se congela?", tal como Holden. Además, la serie de animación japonesa Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex hace múltiples referencias al Guardián entre el Centeno, usando dicho libro como dogma por los personajes que desean revolucionar la sociedad ficticia viviendo sin necesidad de estar conectados cibernéticamente a la red global, siendo totalmente autosuficientes. En la serie japonesa Paradise Kiss, que relata el cambio de vida de una adolescente, al comienzo de la historia aparece un libro azul que lee mientras el semáforo está en verde. Este libro se titula "The Catcher in the Rye". En la película Conspiración, protagonizada por Mel Gibson y Julia Roberts, personas manipuladas mentalmente para realizar distintos actos delictivos son controlados al no poder evitar comprar el libro de Salinger donde quiera que lo vean. En un capítulo de la serie "Me llamo earl", Crabman (El hombre cangrejo), en uno de los capítulos, está creando una cuenta de Facebook falsa para añadir a su mujer. En los datos pone. Nombre: Holden Caulfield. Localidad: Nueva York. Empleo: Guardián ("Catcher" en inglés.), haciendo clara referencia al protagonista del libro. Bring me the horizon, banda de death-core y metal-core del Reino Unido, tiene una canción llamada "Who wants flowers when you're dead? Nobody" en su EP "This Is What The Edge Of Your Seat Was Made For", esta frase fue extraída del final del capítulo 20, cuando el protagonista, reflexionando dice: "Espero que cuando me llegue el momento, alguien tendrá el sentido suficiente como para tirarme al río o algo así. Cualquier cosa menos que me dejen en un cementerio. Eso de que vengan todos los domingos a ponerte ramos de flores en el estómago y todas esas puñetas... ¿Quién necesita flores cuando ya se ha muerto? Nadie." En la película The Good Girl (2002) Jake Gyllenhaal se hace llamar Holden en la pelicula, aunque no se llama así, y le habla a la protagonista, Jennifer Aniston, sobre el libro. En la pelicula de Stanley Kubrick de 1980 El resplandor, a la actriz Shelley Duvall se la ve leyendo este libro mientras desayuna. En la serie South Park se basan en este libro para burlarse de los lectores al decir que buscan significados de donde no existen. El grupo de punk rock "The lawrence arms" hace una referencia al titulo del libro en la cancion "The disaster march" perteneciente al disco "The greatest story ever told" Asesinos relacionados con el libro El libro ha sido objeto de polémicas ya que en repetidas ocasiones, algunos asesinos se han visto relacionados con él. * Mark David Chapman, conocido por asesinar a John Lennon en 1980, portaba este libro en el momento de su arresto. * John Hinckley Jr, (que intentó asesinar a Ronald Reagan en 1981) también declaró que estaba obsesionado con el libro."Items Found In Searches Conducted Of Hinckley's Wallet And Hotel Room (En Inglés) Famous American Trials: The John Hinckley Trial 1982 * Robert John Bardo, asesino de Rebecca Schaeffer portaba el libro cuando visitó el apartamento de ésta el día de su asesinato. Referencias Fuentes y enlaces * [http://www.sparknotes.com/lit/catcher/ Sparknotes: The Catcher in the Rye, Resumen y análisis del libro] (en inglés) Bibliografía * * * * Enlaces externos Guardian Categoría:Libros de 1951 Guardian entre el centeno, El als:Der Fänger im Roggen ar:الحارس في حقل الشوفان bg:Спасителят в ръжта bn:দ্য ক্যাচার ইন দ্য রাই bs:Lovac u žitu ca:El vigilant en el camp de sègol cy:The Catcher in the Rye da:Forbandede ungdom de:Der Fänger im Roggen en:The Catcher in the Rye eo:La Gardisto en la Sekalo et:Kuristik rukkis eu:Zekale artean harrapaka fa:ناتور دشت fi:Sieppari ruispellossa fr:L'Attrape-cœurs gl:O vixía no centeo he:התפסן בשדה השיפון hr:Lovac u žitu id:The Catcher in the Rye it:Il giovane Holden ja:ライ麦畑でつかまえて ko:호밀밭의 파수꾼 lt:Rugiuose prie bedugnės nl:The Catcher in the Rye no:Redderen i rugen pl:Buszujący w zbożu pt:The Catcher in the Rye ro:De veghe în lanul de secară ru:Над пропастью во ржи simple:The Catcher in the Rye sk:Kto chytá v žite sr:Ловац у житу sv:Räddaren i nöden tr:Gönülçelen uk:Ловець у житі vi:Bắt trẻ đồng xanh zh:麥田捕手 zh-yue:麥田捕手